


A Spoon Full Of Sugar

by BelovedSoulless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, dogstar, remus - healer, sirius - Auror, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSoulless/pseuds/BelovedSoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marauders period canon divergent were in which the Dark Lord never became aware of the prophesy and the war continues on.  Remus becomes a healer straight out of school and Sirius becomes an Auror and fights in the war.   Remus and Sirius neve met in school, instead they met when Sirius is injured fighting.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt a friend gave me: Character A gets sick/injured and is in the ER, connects with a cute, funny nurse (Character B) and the two start a romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoon Full Of Sugar

Mr. Remus J Lupin, a werewolf since six and healer fresh out of school, thought he was perfectly adequate at his job.  The Ministry wouldn't approve of his position, even after thirteen years of bandaging and treating self inflicted wounds made Remus more than a little over qualified as to treat those hurt in battle.   The hospital in which he worked was actually a tent that had been charmed to be the size of two wings at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and surrounded by every protection and cloaking spell known to wizard.  

“Lupin!  We need you now, got more incoming!”  Lily Evans shouted from the other side of the door.

“Right, on my way!” He shouted back, tightening the bandage on his arm.  He gingerly pulled his white coat on and made his way out into the hall and to the receiving area.  Remus rounded the corner and was met with the sight of five Auror’s all in varying degrees of blood loss  floating on gurneys.  Lily was already fretting about them, checking their pulses and wounds.  

“Evans, you should sit.  I can handle this for now.”  He flicked his wand and the gurneys floated towards their respected beds.

“I do not need to sit, Lupin.”  She absentmindedly rubbed her distended stomach, already four months into her pregnancy.  “Because I am not pregnant, and I will not be pregnant until this damned war is over.”

“Oh course not, and once a month I will turn into a harmless bunny rabbit.”  Lily smacked him upside the head as she passed, Remus was mixed simple potions for healing and  pain.

“That sounds adorable.” came a croak from his left.  Remus turned his head to the side, the man on the bed looked to have black hair, although it was matted in dirt and blood like the rest of him.  Peaking through the swollen and bruised flesh that was his face were surprisingly soft grey eyes

“It is, he spends the whole night huddled under the chesterfield.”  Lily added from three beds down, she was whisking away the blood on an auror’s chest.  The black hair Auror on the bed began to laugh only for it to turn into violent coughing seconds later.

“Please try to refrain from killing our patients while I’m trying to cure them.”  Remus added turning the Auror on his side to ease his coughing.  Lily only laughed and continued on with her work.  Remus sighed and helped the Auror to lay on his back once his breathing evened out.  He summoned a basin of warm water and cloth and began silently wiping away the blood and grime from his face and neck.

“Why don’t you just do that magically?” he croaked, grimacing as he brushed on his jaw.

“Because it burns when the scourgify spell flows over open wounds.”  The blood was coming off with the mud with no noticeable signs of open injuries.  Remus gave him a questioning look.

“Is any of this your blood?” he stressed waving his hand haphazardly.  The Auror shook his head no with the look of a child who was caught with his hand in sweets jar.  Remus sighed quickly frustration.

“Then you can wait for the potion master to return to fix you up a remedy.  And he won’t be back for at least another hour.”  With that Remus huffed away to check the other Aurors that came in.

“Well what am I s’ppose to do till then?” He yelled too loudly for the distance between the two.

“Clean yourself up.”  Remus said over his shoulder, flicking his wand so that the basin swayed towards him for emphasis.  He grumbled something unintelligible before reaching for the cloth and washing the rest of his face.  It was quiet, only the rustling of cloth bandages and laboured breathing broke the silence.  Lily began documenting the patients as she made her rounds.

Out of the five; two need potions of healing, swelling and bone regrowth.  One was being treated for fever and hallucinations, and the other two would be fine after a days of rest after being treated for splinched limps.  All in all it could have been worse, but relatively difficult to deal with on a two person staff with one recovering from a recent moon.  

The Auror with the fever, Lily couldn't get his name because he swore up an down that she was actually a Centaur and would not tell “those no good four legged donkeys” anything, was particularly bad.  His yelling was beginning to disturb the other patients when he started on a monologue about how snakes could speak and were planning to overthrow the Queen.  Remus was about to slip him a sleeping draught when a second voice joined in the insane ramblings.

“And that is why we must align ourselves with the french speaking badgers to drive out the snakes and defend our kingdom!”  The black haired Auror was now shirtless and standing on his bed pointing towards the sky as the fever riddled Auror shouted in appreciation of someone siding with him.  After thirty seconds of silence it seemed that he would not start up again.  Remus huffed but smiled to himself, basking in the silence for a well deserved moment before dealing with the black haired Auror, who had yet to cease standing and was now pumping his fists in the air in mock battle with a Cornish pixie.

“And with a one and two we defeated the threat of the badgers and became allied!”  He concluded, turning to wink at a bewildered Remus.

“You cannot be serious.”  He started rubbing his temples to stave off an on coming headache.

“Yes, Black actually.”

Remus peered through his fringe at the man.

“What?”

“My name.” he replied flippantly, racking his hands through his thick mess of hair and puffing out his chest.

“Your name is ‘Serious Black’?  Did your parents hate you?”  Remus shook his head and reached for the chart to add in ‘suspected head trauma’ to his chart.

“Not ‘Serious’ Sirius!  And yes they did hate, but for entirely different reasons later on in life”  Sirius glared at Remus before flopping back on to the bed “If you must know, Mr. Moony!”  And with that he flipped over, his back now facing the aforementioned Mr. Moony.

“You are an absolute nutter, Mr. Solemn.”        

**Author's Note:**

> Do you get it?! "solemn" is a synonym for "serious".


End file.
